A Reminder
by ms-author-aka Krystal
Summary: Bella first learned of vampires when she was raped by james at 15 years old. Now at 17 she moves back to the place of her nightmares with her two year old son and meets the cullens, will they find out her secret, and what will happen when james return!
1. Chapter 1

**A Reminder**

_Numb_

* * *

Pain. It was the only thing going throw my mind at the moment, pain, cold, and endless fear. The leafs were itching at my bruised irritated skin, and I nearly cried out in pain as I clutch my naked legs to my chest.

I sat their, cold and drained as the sun slowly went down in the sky, the sky was a pinkish pale now, I swore it was dawn when I left today for my little hike. Stupid stupid little me.

I breathed in a ragged breath, and breathed out slowly, I didn't bother to scream anymore. I did enough of that when he was still… in me.

My throat felt like it was on fire. And it hurt to swallow.

My eyes were tired, I didn't want to close them, because if I did I would see him. His face was forever engraved in my memory no. cruel, harsh , terrifying…. And unbelievingly beautiful.

It had been my fault, I was the one who decided to go out by my self, I could have called Jake or someone. I was the one who came when he called me. I was the one to ignore every single stranger Danger rule that had been drilled into my head since I was 5 years old.

I had been studying a really beautiful flower when I first heard him, his voice sounding just so… inciting and beautiful. When I turned around, it was like I wasn't in control of my body.

He stood their shirtless, exposing a well toned chest and barefoot, his skin was extremely pale, even when compared to my own. His blond hair was down up in a low ponytail and his beautiful face had been focused on my intently.

But it was his eye that had my attention, their were red, A bright bloodily red. And livid and wild.

The next thing I new he was right in front of my, ripping my cloths off and throwing my in the ground. I felt so much pain, it hurt so bad I begged and begged for him to stop but he didn't, He grabbed my hair roughly and growled at my. "James, My name is James. And you better remember that!" he spat out roughly. Hues body had been hard, and extremely cold.

His tough grips on y body left large purple bruises

When he was finally done, he look at me with sick happiness in his eyes and left with me with a few words. "goodbye babe, we will meet again." them he was gone.

Now here I was shaking like a leaf and crying non-stop, it felt like I had been out here for hours and I was waiting,

Either for death, or for Charlie to find me. Whichever one came faster, I was fine with either.

I wrapped my arms around my legs tighter, and I finally let my eyes close. I figured either I would wake up in a hospital, or I wouldn't wake up at all. Either was I was fine.

Because I felt numb.

I welcomed the dark cold abyss of my mind with my arms wide open.

* * *

"It's a boy!" Renée's teary voice said with glee! Her eyes were wide and happy, and streaked with tears. I looked up at her, tears in my own eyes, but not from joy, from pain and fear.

It hurt! Worse then anything, it was like something was being ripped out of you! I would never ever have another child for as long as I lived. Renee held the little baby in her arms, as she sat down at the edge of my bed.

"do you want to hold him?" she asked quietly, and I shook my head slowly and closed my eyes. What if you looked like James, what if he had his red eyes. What if you had that smirk.

I never told Renée that the man who raped my wasn't human, I knew he wasn't normal. The red eyes and cold skin were not human like traits.

All Renée knew is that I had been raped and I gave her as little detail as possible, I didn't even give her or Charlie his name. And now here I was, a brand new 15 year old mother.

To something that I wasn't even sure was Human.

"Bella." Renée's voice was quiet yet serious. "Bella open you eyes, and look at your son." I shook my head again and I felt tears slip out of my eyes. I trembled under the thick blanket.

"Bella, No matter what, He is your son. Your blood, the baby you carried for 9 months. Open your eyes."

"Mom…" I sobbed out, I was scared. I was too young to be a mother, and what if he looked like James. What if I hated my own baby.

"please Bella.." she nearly begged out, grasping my shoulder tightly. I took a huge breath and turned my head back in her direction.

When I opened my eyes i was met with two pairs of baby blue eyes. One was my mother Renée's and the other belonged to my baby. He was staring at me. His face was pale, the same as mine. And his had a small look of golden brown hair.

"Oh" I let out a little gasp. His eyes weren't red, they were beautiful and filled with innocence and curiosity.

"Bella, would you like to hold him, now?" Renee asked again, I looked up to see her beaming proudly at me and a nodded. Propping myself up against my pillow.

The second he was in my arms I was filled with a sense of love so strong, It nearly took my breath away. At that moment, I didn't think about James, or forks or red eyes and cold skin. My thought were centered around my son.

We locked eyes, my brown against his blue. I stroked the skin of his cheek gently, It was warm and soft. His tiny hand gripped my index finger with surprising strength. He let out a little baby gurgle a I could gentle at him. I was in love already with my son.

"What are you going to name him." Renee, asked, I was almost angry with her for breaking up my bonding time. I shrugged, still not taking my eyes off him.

"I was thinking about some names. I decided on Gabriel." I said quietly, playing with his finger's. "Gabriel Renlee Swan, Renlee's the best mix of you and dad's name I could come up with.' I said sheepishly. Feeling Renee's laughter slight shake the bed.

"Little Gabe. How prefect." she could, stroking his soft hair. I smiled up at her.

Yes it was perfect and so was he, but then a cold shiver went up my spine. And I heard a harsh whisper in my head.

"_We will meet again."_

**

* * *

**

Hi, Krystal hear and I just typed this up in one hour so next chapter will be much longer, I will continue if you want, also there is a picture of Gabe on my profile, Check it out.

**Also Who should Bella be paired with.**

**Jasper**

**Emmett**

**Edward**

**Jacob**

**James**

**Please review!**


	2. Move

**A Reminder**

_Move_

* * *

We were on our way to the airport in our little SUV. The sky was a beautiful bright and happy blue and it was at least 80 degrees outside. Phil, my mother's boyfriend was driving and Renee sat in the passenger seat.

I sat in the back with My little Gabe, the two year old was in his car seat giggling quietly to himself as he played with his little sponge bob plushy, his blue eyes twinkling with excitement.

I smiled fondly at him and brushed his long golden brown hair away from his face, while Renee continued her long ranting.

"And make sure you call me everyday, and send pictures of Gabe. And make sure Charlie doesn't give him any bad habits." she babbled on and on, she keep her face towards the front but I knew that she was probably crying, she had always been so emotional.

Phil, on the other hand keep quiet, I couldn't help but think that he was secretly happy about my moving to forks to be with Charlie.

That's right. I was moving my happy ass back to forks, Washington to place of my deepest my terrifying Nightmares, the place when my innocence was stolen from my and the place where I received my greatest present.

It has been two years since I gave birth to my baby boy Gabe. And I still can't believe how big he's getting. It feels like yesterday I was just changing his diaper and bottle feeding the little brat.

Now he's just Go go go go, he never relaxes for a second, I can't take my eyes off of my little Mommy's boy…. And I've also become possessed with pet names.

Over the years as he grew, I noticed something different about him, he basically destroyed any prior knowledge I had about how children were supposed to act.

First He was noticeably smarter than someone even twice his age. When I talked to him abut my days at school he always held a strange look of knowing that seemed out of place on a two year old.

When I asked Renee about it, she just said that he was a little Genius. I didn't disagree at all with tat.

Second, He was a very active child. So of course he would get some playtime injuries. .. But he didn't. I remember one incident when he tripped on one of his little building blocks and fell flat on his face on the hard wood floor. Of course I panicked, one because I was a overprotective mother bear and two, I was very weak around blood. Just the thought of it made me Ill. But when I picked him up off the floor he just smiled at me and continued playing, there was no bruise at all on him, no busted lip or anything.

I knew that he got those…. Traits. From James.

"Bella." my mother pouted at me sadly. "Do you really want to leave."

We were now standing in the large airport. Gabe was dressed in his light green overalls and a white T. in his back was his little Bob the builder book bag which carried a couple of bite sized trixs, his sippy cup, his plushy and of course his pacifier. He was smiling brightly at all the people that made goo-goo sounds at him, Flashing his dimples making him even cuter. Unlike me he loved the attention.

I nodded at Renee, determined to get my point across. "Yeah mom, I have to do this. I want to get over my fear." I said. It was true, I was so tired of always waking up in the middle of the night, shaking and covered in sweat.

I need to confront my demons. Literally.

"Tell your father I said hi, and tell him to watch what he does around Gabe." she sigh in defeat, grabbing me and Gabe into a big hug. I smiled sadly and hugged her back. I hated making her sad but this was something I had to do.

"I call you when I get settled." I soothed gently. Renee sniffed and nodded. She gave us one last hug before we boarded the plane.

"Mama, we fly now." Gabe said curiously. I grinned at him.

"Yes Honey, we're flying."

* * *

That plane ride was the longest four hours ever. First when we took off, Gabe's ears had popped and he wasn't to happy about that so he started crying. Now Gabe was a pretty mild tempered boy and didn't cry much, but when he did. It was horrible.

The other passengers were not happy with us at all. And I received a lot of angry and annoyed glares.

Things finally calmed down when I got him to sleep through. And he was still asleep when we landed in Port Angeles.

Charlie was waiting for us with his police cruiser, he as the chief of police. When saw to big red and blue light on the top of the vehicle I knew I had to get myself a car, and quick.

I carried the still sleeping Gabe, over to Charlie.

He gave me a hug, or tried to since I was holding Gabe.

"Wow bells, you've really grown up." he said in his deep voice. He peered at Gabe's face smiling lightly. "This can't be my little grandson, his so big now." I smiled at him.

"Yep and he eats twice his body weight, so he'll get even bigger soon." I chuckled'

In a few minutes we had all of mine and Gabe's bags stuffed in the truck of the cruiser.

Charlie didn't have a car seat installed, so I had to hold Gabe in my arms as we drove through.

I stared out window my chin resting on Gabe's head. It was raining softly outside. And all the large trees and wildlife were soaking it all up.

On the plane a felt apphensive, at the airport I felt a little nervous and scared. Now I felt terrified.

"So how have things been with Renee." Charlie asked gruffly. I shook my head slightly. And focused on Charlie.

"She's fine, she told me to say 'hi'."

"That's nice. So are you ready to start school next week."

Ah the joys of joining a new school in the near middle of the year. It helped that I just so happened to be the Chiefs missing daughter that was raped to years ago and has a kid,

Gee, I just can't wait for all the gossip and stares, how lovely…. Was that too heavy on the sarcasm.

"I'm pretty excited." I said simply. Charlie nodded. "well, I found you a car. I know that you probably have things that you have to take care of." he said giving me a glance for the corner of his eyes.

"It runs pretty good, and it's sturdy. Consider it a early Christmas present."

I gapped. Charlie brought me a car…_Charlie __brought _me a _**CAR**_ what was the catch.

He must of saw my look of suspicious. "Really Bella, It's a nice car, and I got it cheap too." he defended.

I sighed into Gabe's hair. "Okay dad. Thanks for the car." I said sincerely. What the hell, beggars can't be choosers. At least it's free.

The rest of the ride was silent. I think Charlie felt that I was pretty content right now.

He had no Idea that I was holding back tears of fear. Did I make the right choose. I really hope I did.

* * *

We finally pulled up into the driveway of Charlie's-err me house. It was the same small two bedroom, house that he brought with Renee. As if on cue, when we stopped the car Gabe woke up.

"grandpa." he said sleepily, wiping his eye with his fist, yawning. I mentally groaned when I realized that I would have a horrible time trying to get him to bed tonight.

Gabe reached for Charlie. And Charlie sent me a desperate look, I just smiled innocently and held Gabe out to him.

He frowned and took him. And then tried to find a way out of the car with Gabe in his arms.

I stepped out, luckily to rain had stopped a bit earlier. As I stretched my arms I noticed to big red truck sitting on the street in front of are house. It was old, it was bog, it was red and I LOVED it. Please don't ask me why….

"Wow! Dad is this mine." I asked excitedly, bending down at my knees to get a better look at the big red tires. I heard Charlie's heavy foot steps come up beside me and I looked up happily at him.

He looked shocked, like he had expected my to hate it and refuse to drive it anywhere, let alone be seen with it. He didn't play any attention to Gabe tugging at his curl dark brown hair.

"Y-Yeah, Billy sold it to me." he said.

I nodded, not caring who Billy was but loving the truck. "Red! Big Red truck!" Gabe yelled gleefully. "Just Like Clifford!" he said, clapping his hands together.

Me and Charlie both laughed out loud. Only Gabe would compare a truck to a big giant dog.

Charlie sat Gabe down, and rubbed the back of his neck. "well, lets get you two settled in. I had a bed for Gabe shipped in yesterday. I has bars around it." he said and I nodded gratefully. Gabe needed to be contained. Who knows what troubled he would get himself into.

We took the bags out of the car and carried them upstairs into my new, well old room.

It held I rocking chair, which I defiantly could use with Gabe. And a small twin sized bed. An ancient looking computer with a desk sat in the corner and the newest audition, Gabe's crip sat against to wall next to my bed.

Memories flooded through me as I stood there. Remembering playing here as a child, and playing hide and seek with Charlie. Playing with Jake when he visited.

….James.

I shook my head furiously. No No! I wasn't really to confront that now, I didn't want to think about it.

I sighed and finally let only a few tears escape as I moved over to the window and gazed out a the completely green neighborhood.

I really hoped I made to right choice.

**

* * *

**

Yeah Another chapter done! Right now it's 1:45 in the morning! Am a hight Owl to the extreme. Through so I'll probably be up for another 4 hours. Well bella's finally in forks now! So now she's got to find Gabe a daycare and soon she will meet the Cullens, BUM BUM BUUUMM The Chapter's will get longer and Longer as more stuff happens.

**Check out the picture of Gabe on my profile. If you thing a better picture suits him tell me where to find it.**

**PAIRINGS**

**Edward; 3**

**Emmett; 2**

**Jasper; 1**

**James : 0**

**Jacob; 0**


	3. preparing for the inevitable

**A reminder**

_Preparing for the inevitable._

"I want Candy! I want it!" Gabe whined, banging his small fist against the handle of the shopping cart, frustration written all over his face. His blue eyes were dagger like as he glared at me.

I sighed, putting a box of cereal in the cart.

It had been about three days since we first came to the cloudy little town of forks Washington. Don't know where it is well it's right between plate and spoon, Ha ha haha… damn am even losing my usually great sense of sarcasm.

So Charlie wasn't as prepared for two more people to live with him, because we are all out of food, not a scrape of it left in the kitchen, believe me Charlie made sure of that before he gave me any money.

So me and Gabe went out to the forks super market, but it's really not super at all. Compared to the markets I've shopped at in phoenix this one was rather…. Inadequate.

And to make things worse Gabe wasn't cooperating at all. It had rained for the past two nights and the golden haired boy had not slept well at all. He tossed in turned in his bed all night, not use to the sounds of the rain splattering against the windows. Even when I moved him to may bed he couldn't sleeping for more than a hour a time.

And of course without proper rest, he was _cranky_ to the extreme.

"Gabe." I called as calmly as I could. "I told

you to wait until we get home." I said slowly. Reaching over to rub his hair. He glared harder at me, which didn't really look intimidating on a two year old.

"No! I don't wanna wait!, now! Now!" he argued, he shook furiously in his seat in the cart.

Even though he was throwing a loud tantrum in the middle of the store, I really could blame him, I mean the poor kid was exhausted. Plus I was the one who forgot his pacifier at home….

Gabe stopped shaking and erupted into tears, once again banging his fist on the handle, and I could just feel the heads turning. Not that I really cared, the moment he started crying I scooped him out of the cart and into my arms. Mother-bear remember…

"don't cry sweetie, it's okay." I cooed lightly patting his back and rubbing soothing circles. Feeling his warm tears fall against my neck. He hiccupped and coughed a little.

And I sighed, and looked around. The people and the store were staring at me with wide eyes. And a elderly woman pushed her own cart, filled the prunes and plums and spices, past me and I heard her murmur under her breath.

"what a shame, babies havin babies."

I gave a vicious glare at her retreating feature and let out an angry huff. So what I was young, it's not like I asked to be a mother, and at least I was actually taking care of my baby. Instead off dropping the responsibility off on my parents or the system. Now thoughts are the people that old goat should shake her head at.

I almost said it out loud but a heard a light snoring in my ear.

Gabe had fallen asleep….

THANK YOU GOD! PEACE AT LAST!

What, parenthood is tiresome….

But there was one problem, what was a going to do with him….. Damn it.

I sighed and pushed him up on my shoulder and pushed the cart forward. While Gabe snoozed on me. I picked up a few steaks for Charlie and some granola bars for school before checking out. The cashier of colures went goo-goo over little sleeping Gabe. Even when the brats asleep he still can be a attainting gatherer.

"Ohh, his so adorable!" the brunette woman said happily, blinking her long eyelashes at Gabe. She had a name tag on the front of her uniform that introduced her as 'sally'.

"what's his name?' she asked name, looking up at me with wide green eyes. I adjusted Gabe on my shoulder and smiled at her politely.

"his name is Gabriel, but we call him Gabe." I admitted. Then a thought struck me. "Hey, do you happen to know where any daycare centers are." I asked hopefully.

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah, there's one near here, just go about 8 blocks down and make one lefts." she instructed and I gave her a grateful look.

"thank you."

I took my receipt and bags and left. I swore I could feel that ladies gaze on my the whole way out the door. … please don't let Gabe attract stalkers.

* * *

Finding the daycare was rather easy, sally had given me great and simply directions and it took no time to get there. Gabe woke up when there was a bump in the road that caused the car to jump. And he had been in a much better mode than he had been lately, so that was a plus.

"Mommy, where are we going." he asked cheerfully from his car seat. I smiled, knowing better than to turn around to him and taking my eyes from the road.

"we're going to get you into daycare, sweetie." I answered.

A few seconds later a pulled up in front off a medium sized building. It was pretty simple looking on with the words 'forks, grand daycare.' on it, spelled out in large bold dark letters. I stepped out of the took, and mentally cursed when I realized it was raining, and Gabe frowned when I got him out.

"why do it rain so many" he sighed out, watching as his hand collected raindrops as he held it out. I sighed with him and ruffled his golden hair.

"Who knows, kiddo." I said as I begin walking him to the front door of the daycare, his hand grasped tightly in mine.

Inside was warmer then I thought it would be, it was a reception area from what I could tell. A gray and red spotted carpet and a lot of child artwork cover the white walls completely, in the corner of the room was a desk. A medium built woman was behind it. She looked to be in her early 30's with wavy blond hair and a deep blue blouse short sleeved short, that made me wonder if the people of forks thought that the weather outside was actually good.

She smiled at me when I approached the desk, but there was a confused glint in her brown eyes.

"Hello dear, what can I do for you today." she asked curiously.

"I'm here to sign up for the program." I replied, and to my surprise she gave me a apologetic look.

"am sorry dear, but where not offering any jobs. Maybe in a month or so you-"

I waved my hand to cut her off.

"no, no. I'm not here for a job. I'm here to sign up my son." I explained, and immediately the woman's face went fro apologetic to shocked in a second. She gabbed at me.

And once again I sighed.

I bent down and scooped up Gabe, who for some reasons had been strangely quiet though the whole exchange, and sat him on my hip. He automatically gave the lady his custom charming smile. And if possible, the ladies eyes widened even more.

After a few moments of uncomfortable silence I spoke out. "so… what do I have to sign." I said awkwardly. He women sputtered, and blinked rapidly before replying.

"Umm, well here..:" she gasped out, shoving a stack of papers in my direction over the desk.

I thanked her and went off to the area of the room with waiting chairs and a small table. Sat down and placed Gabe in the chair next to mine. He just sat there sucking his thumb and staring around. More like analyzing the place.

With a grin I turned back to the papers and read them over, it was rather standard and pretty much the same as the ones back at phoenix and that I was glad for.

I was able to quickly fill it out.

_What is the child's name?_

Gabriel Ren-Lee Swan.

_How old is the child?_

2 years and 8 months

_Has your child been in day care before? _

Yes, from the time he was 1.

_Why are you seeking new child care? (If applicable.)_

We moved.

_Is someone available to pick up your child by closing time?_

Yes, me are my father.

_Do you have emergency backup care?_

Yes. Charlie Swan

_What is your method of discipline?_

A good scolding or a time out will work.

_How do you approach potty training?_

His already potty trained, but I still make him wear diapers at night, just incase.

_Does your child have any special needs based on religious or health issues? Are there any activity or food restrictions?_

No everything's okay.

_Are you available to participate in occasional day care activities and special events?_

Yes, but it depends on what hours, and days.

_Are you available to chaperone an occasional field trip?_

Yep, but once again, it depends on the time.

_What is your child's favorite activity?_

Well it's between reading and painting.

_What general observations can you give me about your child's development, activities, etc.?_

I've been installing as many manners as I can so he should be well-behaved. For the first day or to he might just watch everything and check thing out before actually joining in.

When that time starts. I don't envy his caretaker.

After the questions about Gabe, there were just some more personal info like allergies, medication, and so on. And there were things about the contact information and who his guardian was. Which I had to put Charlie, because is was only 17 and wasn't old enough to be a guardian.

I took the paper back up to woman, who seemed to have calm down over the minutes and she gave me a tired smile.

"Now, when are you going to start." she asked, filing the papers in a dark gray office organizer.

"his starting tomorrow." I informed.

She told about the times the place opened and closed and a little abut the staff before we said our goodbyes and I was out the door.

* * *

When Gabe and I finally made out way back to our little two story home. It was nightfall. After the daycare thing I also had to go and set up every thing for school and buy gabe some more outfits. And a even bought some things for the slow computer in my room. I broadband should speed it up.

Charlie had ordered Pizzas and my absence and was relaxing on his lazy boy in front of the TV when I walked through the door. I said a tired greeting, grabbed a slice of the pizza for me and heated up a can of chicken noodle soup for Gabe, and trudged my way up the flight of stairs, Gabe in tow.

I was tired and worn out form all the paper signing and shopping. But I got it all done just like I had intended so that was good. After eating my pizza and feeding gibe. I washed him up out on his Pj's and put him to bed.

Then I hopped in the shower. And got myself ready to.

I collapsed on the bed immediately .when I approached it a could find the will or ability to move any of my limbs and I just laid there waiting for sleep.

Tomorrow. Was the day my life in works really started.

I just hoped I was ready for it.

**

* * *

**

Okay so not much happened in this chapter but it was still necessary. So next chapter is when it all starts and Bella meets the Cullens so this is your last chance to vote for who you want her to be with.

**Jasper:6**

**James:0**

**Edward:5**

**Emmett:4**

**Jacob:7**

**Just so you know, if you give me a reason why they should go out you get more points for the person. And let it be a valid reason.**

**I vote for jasper. HE IS SO COOL**

**Update in 6 days, see you then.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	4. Why are they staring

**A reminder**

_Why are they staring…?_

* * *

The loud annoying ring of my alarm clock woke me up. And in a hopeless desire to stay and bed and forget about my responsibilities a slammed my hand down on the snooze button and buried my face deeper in the pillow.

For I few moments I debated weather or not to skip school and just play hooky. I wondered if I could fake Charlie's voice… nope, that was a hopeless idea.

I tiredly raised my head and glanced at the time. 6:00am….ugh… with a resigned yawn and a good cat like stretch I raised myself out of the bed and stumbled abit as I stood. Rubbing my eyes with my fist much like Gabe did in the mornings.

Today was the day that I begin my life s a high school student at forks. Forks high school no doubt had the smallest amount of students in the entire country. Just the freshman class back at phoenix was twice the size of the junior and senior class here. And that was a big no, no.

I had never been good with crowds. Every since I was a child I had the tendency to shy away from large groups of people, no matter what the station was I just hated it. It got even worse when Gabe came into the picture. But then I realized that it wasn't the fact that I hated the big groups I just hated the fact that the people in them were so childish…

The girls were all giggly and gossipy and the guys just flirted shamelessly.

I had made a reputation at my old school for being not so tolerant about those type of people, and now I needed to do it all over again.

I walked over and peered down at Gabe, resting my forearms on the cribs side. His was sitting up just playing with his fingers and when he saw me He stared back up at me and squealed. "Mommy! I want out!" he stood in front of me and waved his hands. The normal pose for a child wanting to be taken out of the crib. I smiled and lifted him about, holding him close to me as I tickled his tummy.

As corny as it sounds, his laughter made my day seem a little but brighter. Though possible anything would make this horrible upcoming day a little easier. I felt like throwing a tantrum myself. I don't WANNA GO TO SCHOOL….. I really don't..

"You ready to start daycare today." I asked trying to keep my despair out of my voice., walking out of my room and heading to the bathroom.

I was surprised when he frowned and shook his head. Gabe usual liked daycare.

"Nope, the girls are scary!" he said, scrunching up his nose. "They keep trying, Ta kiss me."

Oh yeah. The last day of school from phoenix, all the girls in his class decided to give him a little going away present. I actually thought it was kinda cute. But Gabe was…. Well kinda traumatized…

I couldn't help but laugh at him. Will hopefully he would be afraid of girls until his 18. I really don't want to threaten some little girl.

"Well maybe they'll be different here." I encouraged, setting him down on the sink counter and removing his top. I wet the face towel hanging up on a bar by the sink and washed it out before cleaning Gabe.

"who knows, maybe you'll even find a girlfriend…" I teased. Brushing his tangled mess of hair.

He gave me a horrified look.

"Ewwwww! That's nasty!" he screeched. His blue eyes wide with indignation. I chuckled and combed through a particularly difficult curl. Part of me was curios to why Gabe hated girls but he constantly charmed them to know end. I didn't even know two year olds could charm people so that was a surprise when I had seen all the little three year olds chasing after him one day.

Eventually I had worked my way into the shower. I used my favorite strawberry shampoo that I had picked up at the store yesterday so that helped my attitude a bit. When I stepped out a did my hair. I was close to just doing the plain straight look but then again, why not change things up a little. The phrase new-school -year-new-me, came to made.

I looked through the bathroom cabinets and found a bag of stuff that I had left here the last time I was here. Pulling out a one of those hair curl thingy's, I begin my long and hopefully not to painful quest.

About 20 minutes later and 7 burns. I was finished. My hair was curled beautifully if I do say so myself. Gone was the limp brown straight brown and hair and replaced with this shin new look. I toyed with a brown lock that hung coving my left eye. My grin adopted a sly look.

Maybe I'll keep this style..

Afterwards I had gotten Gabe dressed in a green and white pole shirt with some blue jeans and I wore a simple long sleeved gray top and some dark wash skinny jeans that some how Renee convinced my to get.

I had to admit that they were kinda cute… from an angle I guess. Rummaging through the closet a little more I found something very interesting. It was black and thick looking and I frowned as I pulled it ff the hanger. I didn't remember buying anything like this, and I'm pretty sure Charlie would never buy any woman's clothing.

I held it in front off my and pursed my lips. It took a few seconds to look at it before I realized what it was.

A. black. Leather. Motorcycle. Jacket….HOT!" my mouth opened with a 'pop' as a gasped out loud.

Where had this come from. Did Charlie? How? When? Where? I really didn't care. I got a leather jacket. Hot damn.

grinned goofily and shrugged it on with pride. For some reason I made poses in front of Gabe, who sat on the bed. I always wanted a jacket like this. THIS WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE….well second compared to Gabe of course…

A timid voice spoke up. "mommy…" turned around to see Gabe staring at me like he was afraid that I lost my mind. Maybe I have.

I merely smiled at him. "come on baby, lets go get you something to eat." I cooed happy. His worried expression didn't fade but he gave me a nod of agreement.

The whole way downstairs a chanted silently. "I got my jacket, I got my jacket, I got my jacket." in a sing song voice.

* * *

I squeezed Gabe tightly to my chest. Wrapping my arms around his mid-section in a bear huge while I planted kisses all over his face. I had forgotten how hard it was to leave him at a place that was as unfamiliar to me as Alaska.

I felt tears burn at the back of my eyes. What if something happened. What if he got hurt… what if he got kidnapped… what if James was out there somewhere waiting for me to leave.

"Mommy, I gotta go." Gabe whined impatiently. Trying to pull away from my tight grip. My arms tighten a bit before I knelt on the ground and let him slip out of my arms.

"Be good baby." I whispered.

"I will."

'Make sure you make friends."

"Okay."

"Don't let people bully you."

"Okay mommy, I got to go!"

I pouted nodded at him. He leaned over and placed a sloppy kiss on my cheek, before grabbing one of the caretakers hands and was lead to the play room. I stared at the closed door for a minute before sighing and standing.

I dusted off my legs and walked out the daycare. It felt weird that Gabe seemed almost happy to get away from me. Or was I just being paranoid. Maybe I am a little too controlling and protective. What if his was feeling trapped of too controlled. Oh my god! What if he runs away and joins a group of Rebels!

Wait…what?'

I blinked, fastening my set beat and starting my truck up, hearing the now familiar sound of a goose being strangled. I let loose a small chuckle that sounded fake even to my ears.

Gabe was only two years old. I had every right to act the way I do.

Hell, even when he was 34 years old I would probably still act the same way.

Feeling slightly better I drove off towards forks high school, leaving behind the joy of my life.

* * *

The drive to the school was pretty much unitizing, it was rather easy to find. And the huge sign that said. 'Forks high school' on it was also a huge help. I parked my car un the nearest spot to wait I guessed was the main building.

I could feel the stares of the other teenager in the parking lot thought the thick windows of my truck as I slid out. Almost immediately all the talking and joking around ceased like the principal just arrived.

It was insanely creepy when all the heads turned around to stare in amazement at…me.. Some of the stares where just a little curious. I'd like to hope they were thinking. _'who's the chick with the cool hair and hot jacket?_' but I couldn't be sure. Some of the stare were rather unpleasant, and they were all from the females and they seemed to all be saying to same thing. _'who the heel does that slut think she is.' _I really hoped I was wrong and I just sucked at reading people.

I stood there awkwardly, I lifted my backpack from the car and threw it over one shoulder and I rose my hand in a half-hearted little Wave. Trying to keep the fear from my eyes when they _all _waved back.

After a nervous chuckle I nearly ran to the front door of the building. And looked back once to make sure no one decided to follow me, and I let out a sigh of relief when I saw no one had.

I got my schedule and locker information from the women that worked in the office. She was rather helpful and took time to tell me about shortcuts to get to my classes and even the teachers to watch out for. She quickly went on my list of 'good guys.'

I found my first class easily. It was Trigonometry. I hated it the moment I stepped in the class room. Not because I was bad at math (which I was.), but because when I took the slip for my teacher to sign. The old man named Mr. Miller. Had winked at me….WINKED AT ME.

I quickly locked up the memory in the deepest part of my mind where all my repressed memories were.

I had also meet a nice friendly boy named Eric. I would remember him buy his oil like hair and cheesy grin.

We became friends immediately. He was extremely good at all the things I wasn't. I was suddenly really glad that he was overly helpful. And he didn't even flirt with me, which I was also grateful for.

"So Isabella.." he said, keeping his eyes on his math sheet.

"Bella." I corrected nicely. And he grinned.

"Bella, so how are you enjoying forks."

"it's okay I guess. Just a lot smaller than what I'm use to." I said shrugging slightly. He chuckled and tapped at a answer on my paper with the tip of his pencil.. That I thought I had gotten right. I found and erased it before starting all over. Damn I hate this stuff.

"Yeah, it's a big change from Arizona to Forks. Are you settling in okay." he asked. His black eyes watching over my process of finding the answer.

I shrugged once more. "Yeah, me and Gabe are doing okay." I said.

He gave me a confused look. "who's Gabe?" he asked, dumbfounded.

I cursed slightly under my breath. And looked down, pretending to focus really hard.

I had let it slip. This was the same why I became a outcast at my old school. Along with a the other pregnant teens. Back there when you got pregnant you were considered one thing.

A whore.

It was a vicious stereotyping, but there was nothing that could be done about it. Sure sometimes it was true, but a lot of the times to was totally different.

I didn't want to be known as a whore here. And I didn't want to lose my newest friend Eric either. high school basically requires at least one friend. And he was all I had. So I gathered up all the spite and courage and my body and looked back up at him. His eyes were wide and genuinely curios.

"my son." is said simply.

Silence.

I watched with a indifferent look as Eric gaped at me, dropping his pencil with a clatter to the desk. He looked quite like a fish as he opened and closed his mouth looking for something to say. He blinked rapidly and just stared at me.

The bell rang, cutting off anything he was about to say,. I was out of my seat in a second, everything was simply swept un-orderly into my backpack and left. I felt eric's shocked gaze on me the whole way. When I was in the hallway, I felt a familiar burning sensation in the back of my eyelids. And a blinked away the upcoming tears furiously. I really thought Eric was different' maybe I should have waited until I known him a little longer.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a my shoulder being squeezed, a jerked around to see Eric, smiling apologetically a me. He gave me a sheepish grin, removing his hand and rubbing the back of his neck. "Hey Bella." he said awkwardly. I nodded, wondering why he stopped me.

"I just wanted to apologize for freezing up in there." he said, and I'm pretty sure my eyes bulged out. Before I school my expression, he apologized. That was something new.

"I mean, it must be hard raising a kid and still going to school." he said. Blinking at me, his eyes shining with what kinda looked like awe. "I don't know how you do it." he finished.

I felt a grin stretch it's way across my face involuntarily. And I felt warmth heat my face.

We both laughed a little a my reaction. He held out his arms to me and gave me a grin.

"so, need a escort to you're next class." he asked politely. Giggling I linked my arm with his And why marched down to my next class.

The day pasted in a enjoyable blur. I hadn't been able to remember the last time I had enjoyed school so much. After I had meet my new friend Eric I meet a small brown curly haired girl named Jessica why was also very friendly, and didn't Gawk at my like the other students. She said she would let me seat with her group at lunch. And I was happy to find out that Eric and a girl named Angela who he had told me was a very sweet girl was about of her group as well.

I whole-heartedly agreed.

Jessica nearly dragged into lunch room, I had no chance to actually tell her about myself because she talked so much. But I was fine with her doing all the talking. It gave my a chance to observe. My eyes traveled all over to room, seeing all the other students.

Then I froze. In the middle of the room. I was barely aware of Jessica calling me name. my eyes were focused on the table at the corner of the table.

Sitting there were five people.

Five people who were to beautiful to be human. And to pale to be normal.

**

* * *

**

Okay, this chapter came a little earlier because I had a burst of inspiration. Anyway, My first Cliff hanger! Yeah! The pairing will be somewhat revealed jn the next chapeter. You can still vote if you want but am pretty sure who's gonna win.


	5. Author note! good news!

Okay guy I need help! My sister challenged me the a friend contest on my space and face book! I have like 4 friends on myspace (if you include tom) and barely any on fcebook! Please help me! In return I'll post the updates all during this and next week for all my stories, and if your wondering why I haven't been updating it's because I have been writing my own book and let me tell you this it is awesome, I'll post the first chapter of it if you want.

On face book search for Krystal Williams, my picture is the one with the blue van that says, 'Team tlyer's van,


End file.
